fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix and Demons OC Fan-Fic
April 14, X794 (Alex) Hi, I'm Alex, and I've just moved to Crocus to join a mages guild. Turns out, I can't find one that'll except a newbie wizard like me. This sucks. So, I'm gonna keep trying to find a guild. I'm also going to train with my magic, hoping a guild will accept me. April 26, X794 (Alex) I finally found one, I'm finally in an official guild. The guilds called Twilight Phoenix, ironic, I know. It seems to have only a few members. I wish the members of the guild hadn't already formed their own teams and groups of friends, I'm kinda alone, and they say first-timers should go on a job with others. May 3, X794 (Alex) It's been a week since I've joined the guild, and I've made a few friends, even joined a team of four, and now that I've joined, it's five. The members are me, a Fire Mage called Kayla, Payton the Darkness Mage, Mitch the Lunar God slayer and Gabe the Solar God Slayer, they're the Brother Gods of Twilight Phoenix. Our team is known as Lion's Mane. May 15, X794 (Alex) We're out on a job, and I'm staying in the back and letting the others take the fight. They work very well together, and I'm wondering if I'll work well together like they do. If I don't, then I'm just gonna mess up on all the missions, and then I'll be kicked off the team, and I just made friends with them. May 18, X794 (Mitch) I'm really concerned about this new member, Alex. She's not really doing anything on the job, just sitting in the background. She's kind of secretive, but I can't judge; who knows what she's been through before she joined the guild. May 20, X794 (Kayla) I think the new girl, Alex, is afraid of us or something, specifically me. She backs away when I summon my fire. She doesn't like to talk, and she doesn't help us against anything we face. I'm starting to question if she even knows any form of magic. We've finally finished, and the little weirdo hasn't helped with anything along the way! June 1, X794 (Payton) I'm heading home when the Guild Master, Matt, calls all the Guild Members to the Guild Hall. He says it's very important, and it really is extremely important. (Gabe) Oh. My. God. Has Matt gone crazy? He put us as one of the competing guilds in the Grand Magic Games. He said he'd choose the strongest five man (and woman) team to participate. And of course, HE GOES TO US. I swear to god, our guild master is insane. (Alex) I'm feeling faint. Is he serious? We're entering the games? And we meaning us, Lion's Mane? We only have one month to train. That's not enough time! Where are we going to train? When are we going to train? Late on the beach? At the crack of dawn in the guild hall? I think I'm gonna lay down…… June 13, X794 (Payton) "Hey, Alex," I call. "Why haven't you been training your magic for the games?" No response. "Alex?" I call again. "What's wrong?" Still no response. When I start thinking Alex is just ignoring me, I see her jump down from the tree she was sitting on. I hear her mumble something under her breath and put her hands together. Immediately after, I see a large ball and chain made out of dirt and stone rise out of the ground. The Earth-Make Mace spell. June 25, X794 (Mitch) "Hey, has anyone seen Alex around?" I ask the others. "I can't find her at all." "Why the sudden interest in where she is, huh?" I hear Payton behind. "You got something important to tell her?" "N-No, that's not it at all. I just wanna know," I stammer "Well, I highly doubt that your telling the truth, but the last place I saw her was down by the abandoned dock. She was with a group of six or so people I didn't recognize" Said Gabe. "Maybe check there." (Alex) I wake up with a splitting headache. I'm in a dark room and I can't feel my arms or legs. After who knows how long, my eyes adjust to the darkness. My arms and legs are bound to a table, and I can see a man sitting across the room. "Who are you?" I manage to squeak. "Why am I here?" "Ah, you're awake. I was afraid they'd killed off the competition, then we'd be disqualified," The man hissed "And we can't have that, can we?" "What do you mean by compet……" I trail off, as I see a strange symbol on his arm. The symbol of one the guilds entering the Games. The dark guild, Satan's Hand. Matt told us this guild was dangerous, and there master was corrupt by dark magic. Judging by the way he looks at me, like the way a king looks down to his peasants, I can tell this is the master. "It'd be a shame if they killed you……… then I'd have no one as hostage" June 26 X794 (Gabe) As we head towards Satan's Hand's guild hall, I think of battle strategies I could use against their douchebag excuse of a guild master. Only one comes to mind. "Hey Mitch, y'know what I'm thinking?" "No," comes his reply "What?" "Well to take down their guild, we'll need some powerful spells, right? I suggest a Unison Raid." "It's been a while since we've done one, are you sure we still can?" "YEAH," I say. "Kinda…… sorta" (Kayla) "I got this," I say, lighting a fire in my palms and pushing them against the door, slowly melting it. "This is taking to long," Gabe whines. "Let me do it." He takes a huge breath in and breathes out a beam of pure solar energy. The Solar God Bellow. (Gabe) As soon as the door is down, I know I've made a mistake. People start flooding out the entrance, some with weapons forming in there hands. It was a trap. Everyone in Team Lion Mane charges at Team Satan's Hand. Except Alex, I think to myself. That thought just makes me wanna destroy these bastards even more. As my mind is focused on the enemies in front of me, I don't notice one of Satan's Hand's come behind me and lock a scythe around my neck. "Stand down," He hisses. "Wait," I reply. "I can't do both, it's stand up, or sit down, pick one." Before he can slit my throat for getting to cocky, Mitch takes him down. "You're welcome," He says. I had it under control……"I mumble. "Is it time?" "Not yet," He says, heading back to tell Matt it's okay to advance. (Kayla) I jump at an elite lightning mage after he knocks Payton against the wall in an attempt to……… I'm not sure, melt his face off? I was angry, and wasn't thinking straight. As much as the newbie may be a nuisance, she's still a member, and no one messes with Team Lion's Mane without some collateral damage. (Alex) As I'm trying to use a sword made of stone and a bit of dirt to cut my chains, some guards and one of the elite enter the room. He grabs my sword and cuts me out of the chains. He grabs me and brings me to the main hall where everyone is going at each other's throats. The guy who I suspect to be the Guild Master makes a big speech, but my head is rushing, and I can't see in the light compared to the darkness of the dungeon. The master gives me back, and everyone but Matt leaves and goes back to the guild. June 28, X794 (Alex) "I'm sorry about that," I say miserably. "Maybe I shouldn't be in The Games with you guys." "That's a lie and you know it," Gabe says. "It's all Satan's Hand's fault. For an Earth Mage like you, you gotta stay grounded. Pun intended." "Well," Mitch says. "We'll settle this in the arena, our first match is against Blazing Soul guild, Serpent vs. Me." July 1, X794 (Mitch) As I walk out into the arena, I hear a lot of booing and hissing at me, but as Serpent enters the arena, there's the exact opposite effect, I hear lots of cheering when he enters the arena. Apparently the crowd doesn't take well to new guilds entering the games. I'll make quick work out of him. He uses Gold-Maker Magic, So I'm not worried. As soon as the match starts, he makes a Mini-Gun and attempts to shoot me. I dodge and finish the match quickly with a Lunar God Bellow. Quick and too easy. (Alex) As Mitch walks out of the arena, I head to the hotel we're staying at and knock on his door. "Come in" is the response I get and I open the door. "Hey Alex, what's up?" He asks. "Never mind that, I have a question. How did you find out that I was taken by Satan's Hand?" I ask. "Well, they left these," He rummages through his bag, pulls something out, and tosses it to me. They're my headphones and my Music Lacryma, the ones I got shortly after The Burning. "My Music Lacryma, I thought they broke it! But how did you figure out that it was Satan's Hand though?" I inquire "Well, we had Chris do a FingerPrint Analysis, and this guy came up." He shows me a picture of a guy with lightning-shock hair, and one black, one blue eyes. "You recognize him?" "Yeah I do, he's another God Slayer, but he uses lightning, not lunar, like you." July 2, X794 My face hits the dirt after getting hit with a roar by Taña, an Earth Dragon Slayer from Flaming Horn. I'm weak from trying to eat her magic, and she's tossing me around like a rag doll. Mitch made it look so easy, but I'm getting destroyed out here. Just as I'm about to give up, I realize what I've been knocked onto, the ground! This may give away the magic I've hidden away these months, but I'll do this for my guild. For my friends. I take a deep breath, lower my head, and bite the ground. "Earth Phoenix SHRIEK" (Alex) After the battle, the rest of Lion's Mane run up to me with a ton of questions. "Why'd you start eating the dirt?" "Where'd you learn to do that?" "When'd you learn to do that?" "Why do you fight with headphones?" "That wasn't Earth Maker Magic!" "Woah, okay, I have an answer for all of you." I shush them. "1) Because it strengthens me. 2) In the woods outside of The Village Of Ashes. 3) I started when I was 2. 4) Because it helps me fight to the beat. And 5) No, Gabe, it wasn't." "Then what was it?" They all ask in unison. (Alex) "When I was a little girl, there was a man. A man who knew an extremely dangerous magic. Insanity. Along with others, he liked to use it to destroy small towns and villages from the inside. He walked through town, 'cause everyone in my village to lose their minds. They gathered their belongings and made a pile of them in the Village Square. They grabbed matches and knives. Then they burnt down all the houses. They lit the pile of belongings on fire, stabbed themselves then jumped……in………" I pause trying to hold back tears of the memories. "About two days after The Burning, I was found by a bird, her name was Terrix, the Earth Phoenix. That's why I joined this guild, for Terrix, but back to the story you wanna hear. Terrix taught me Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic. Here's a fun fact; Terrix loved to listen to music, she loved it so much, she stole humans Music Lacryma. After twelve years living and training with her, I was going to live with other people, and she said she'll be waiting in the clearing we met. So I took off, determined to find other people, and surely, there was, all through Croucus, people were walking around, in businesses, even in mages guilds. I figured, since I can use magic, I should join a mages guild. And that's how I ended up here." July 3 X794 (Mitch) The first battle, absolutely everything goes wrong. The competitor from Demon's Fist falls to her knees and screams in agony and her Guild Mark starts fading members of Demon's Fist come pouring out of the bleachers start destroying stuff left right and center. So obviously, being the nice saps of Twilight Phoenix, especially Lion's Mane, we jump down into the arena to help. As soon as our feet touch the ground, the girl who was screaming in pain just ten minutes ago tackles my brother to the ground. Immediately after I'm hit into the wall by the Lightning God Slayer, he then proceeds to hit me continuously with a black lightning bolt. As I'm getting pummelled, a thought comes to mind, this is the guy who almost broke the only connection Alex has to her Phoenix. Once the thought pops out of my brain, something inside me snaps. The sun goes down and within seconds it's night with a full moon. Perfect. I breath in, absorbing as much Lunar Energy as possible and unleash it in the most powerful Lunar God Bellow I've ever done, knocking out the other God Slayer. I find a guild card identifying him as Storm, the fourth most powerful member of Satan's Hand (Kayla) As I'm running towards Alex in the middle of the fight, a woman punches me into the wall with impossible force. Crash magic, anything her hands touch gets hit a hundredfold. I try to go for her legs, but she kicks me onto my back. With her gloved hand, she holds me up by the neck. An insane grin spreads across her face as she hits me again and I feel my ribs fracture. As I'm on the ground, she lifts her leg and grabs her heeled shoe. She grabs the end of the heel and pulls it of. There, concealed in the shoe, is a blade. She moves her foot slightly above my body, as if considering where the perfect spot would be. She stops and positions it above my chest. She's about to bring it down on me as a rock hits her in the side of the side of her head, knocking her off balance. Alex charges at her but is knocked back. I see blood coming from a large cut on her thigh. "Alex!" I shout "Raid time." I grab her hand and focus as much magic power as I can. Even though she can barely move, I can tell Alex is doing the same. Where our hands meet, I see a flaming boulder form. "What the hell is that!?" I hear the woman scream in terror. "Oh Phoenix of Earth" "And Magic of Flames" "Lend Us your strength" "To vanquish our foe" "UNISON: SCORCHED EARTH!" The flaming boulder launches right at the woman, rendering her unconscious. "We did it," I say, and collapse on top of Alex. (Gabe) This lady is insane. As I'm fighting her, I see magma spewing out of the ground, a tornado appear from thin air, and a lot of other weird stuff happen. She identifies as Quake, the fifth most powerful member of Satan's Hand. She also identifies as the one who's gonna end me and my friends, as her guild takes over Fiore with "The Weapon" whatever the hell that is. As I'm fighting her. I see Mitch take down his opponent and head over to help Payton. I'm not gonna let Mitch go and have all the fun. "Sorry lady, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short" I say, as a blade made of Solar energy forms in my hands and I charge her with it, opening a cut not large enough to kill, but to render her unconscious. I run to go help the others. (Alex) I wake up and see an ID card in my hand identifying the lady me and Kayla took down as Rin, the second strongest member of Satan's Hand. I feel like it'll be important, so I put it in Kayla's hand. As I head towards the fighting, a twister moves in front of me and slowly becomes a person. "They call me Mr. Twister. And who, pre tell, are you?" I don't answer but I hit him with an Earth Phoenix Shriek before he can say anything else. As he's falling back, his body dissolves into a twister and moves faster than I can see, hitting me back and forth. After a while of getting hit, I notice a pattern in where he's coming from, so when he's coming, right before he's about to hit me, I create a stone room around him so he can't get out. I then force several blows to the head so he's knocked unconscious. I take his ID Card, wake up Kayla, and we head towards the others. (Gabe) As I'm heading towards the others, I'm grabbed by the hand and an immense pain shoots up my arm. I kick the guy who grabbed me and jump back. "Hahahahah" he laughs. "Did Khan scare you, weak legal mage?" "Who the HELL is Khan, that sounds like a stupid name" I spit at him "KHAN IS ME, AND KHAN DOES NOT A HAVE A NAME THAT SOUNDS STUPID" "Whatever you say, bud" I say, then proceed to send a good sized Solar God Bellow into his jaw, sending him staggering backwards. He then proceeds to lunge at my legs, send pain shooting through my bones. As I feel my legs about to break, Mitch comes in and Lunar God Bellows him away. "We can't beat him one on one. We didn't get to do it back at their guild hall, but we can now." "YES!" I shout in excitement and I grab his hand. We start chanting in unison. "Oh lords of the sun" " And of the moon" "Lend us your strength" "To vanquish our foe." "UNISON: ECLIPSE." A beam of Solar energy and one of Lunar energy shoot out and merge together, hitting Khan and taking him down. "Like the old days, when we were growing up. Right?" I say "Right." He replies. "Search him for an ID card, also go back to woman you defeated earlier and take hers" (Payton) As I run towards the Demon's Fist guild hall, a man appears in front of me. He's holding a scythe and he swings it at me. I fall to the ground, but not before I hit him with a blast of darkness. I get up and start running as fast as I possibly can when I fell a yank on the back of my shirt. He's got me, so I turn around quickly, throwing him off balance, then hitting him into a wall. He says something I can't hear, then grows ugly black wings and picks me up, throwing me through a building. As he's about to plunge the scythe deep into my heart, I see Mitch come up and throw him down. I see the guild mark fade from his arm as he lays there. "We have to get to the others," he says, but I barely hear him, as my blood is rushing in my ears. "Check if he has an ID Card on him, we'll need it to get into his guild hall." (Alex) As Lion's Mane and Matt head towards Demon's Fist guild hall, a woman with vibrant red hair stops us in our tracks. She identifies herself as Ashley, wife of the Demon King Karl, and the number one most powerful of Satan's Hand, second only to the Great Demon King. She then engulfs us all in collums of fire, I create a pillar of earth under me to rise, and I see Kayla just walk out. I then restrain Ashley with a prison cell of stone as Kayla helps the others. While Kayla is working on getting Matt out, Ashley escapes and she blasts me with a beam of and I get thrown down to the ground. I see Matt head into the guild hall to take on their master one on one. I grab a rock and stuff it in my mouth, refuelling my magic and allowing me to fight better, I run to Mitch in an attempt to convince him of something. "This strategy worked for both of us, so why don't we try it together," I tell him "You mean a Unison Raid? Alex I don't think we -----" "It doesn't matter!" I shout. "Hundreds of people are going to die if we don't at least TRY!" I wait for a response "………Let's do it" He says. My eyes light up like fireflies and he grabs my hand and together we start speaking, as the words to the spell naturally come to us "Oh Phoenix of Earth" "And God of Moon" "Lend us your strength" "To vanquish our foe" "UNISON: MOONSTONE" A miniature moon, made of actual Moonstone, appears. Once it grows to the size of over five people stacked beside and on top of each other, it launches toward The Queen of Ashes and, as the spell says, vanquishes her. (Matt) As I walk into Demon's Fist guild hall, using Quake's ID Card to enter, I'm jumped by five wizards. I don't stop walking to fight them, because before they get within five meters of me, crystals shoot up from the floor, almost impaling them. I keep walking, because I'm, not wasting my time with random wizards. There's one I want to see. As I walk into a door displayed as royal and untouchable. I walk in. As I open the door and see their guild master, Karl, sitting on a throne of shadows. "I never expected to see you again" I say. "I was hoping you would stay in the shadows and leave us alone. Did you think how other people are affected by this?" "Does a lion think of the gazelles it affects as it stalks its prey?" "Messing with my guild is the biggest mistake of your life." I say "They'll avenge anyone who has fallen to your attack" Before I can say more, I'm hit back by a blast of shadows hitting me. I go flying into the wall after getting hit in the solar plexus. As I get up, Karl walks towards me slowly, a shadow sword materializing in his hand (Alex) "I'm going inside" I say. "You guys guard here. Don't let anyone in or out, okay" "I'm going with you" Mitch says "No," I correct him. "You're staying here and, more importantly, staying safe." He tries to run in with me, so I force a stone wall with me and the guild hall on one side, and the rest of Lion's Mane on the other. I run into the guild hall and, while simultaneously knocking out any Demon Fist members who get in my way, I head towards the Master's Chamber. As I walk inside I see their guild master about to bring down a sword made of shadows onto Matt. So, letting my instincts take over, I do the stupidest thing ever. I run and try to grab the sword from him. He's fairly strong, I'll give him that. As we grapple for the sword, I kick him away, while keeping the sword in my hand. As soon as the sword leaves his hand, though, it dissolves back into pure magic. I watch as he creates one more sword, and a shield. Since I assume I'll have to fight him, I put on my headphones, create two swords I like to call Boulder Blades, and put on a random song in my playlist. Ironically, it comes up as This is War; exactly what I was thinking. As soon as the music starts, I rush him with a flurry of attacks, testing that shield of his. He tries to push back, but I don't give him any ground, and keep up the pressure. With that heavy sword and shield, I overwhelm him with my two swords and speed advantage. I try to make him panic, make him sloppy. Because once that happens, this fight'll be over. But, that time never comes. As if on cue, as soon as the music stops, my swords break, and I don't have enough magic power to make more. "Well," I hear Karl say as he raised his blade. "It's been fun, but it looks like it's the end of the line, or, to put it in the vernacular of your people, the Twilights End" I'm about to try crawling away, but before I can, I see someone run up and take the hit for me. It's our guild master. (Mitch) I couldn't take it, so I destroyed the wall and ran inside the hall after Alex with the rest of Lion's Mane. We open the door a smidgen and see Alex fighting Demons Fists master by herself. I'm about to run in and help her when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Kayla. "She'll be fine" I hear her whisper. So I relax and keep watching when Alex's swords break. I can see the guild master say something, but I can't hear him. As I'm about to run in and block the sword for Alex, Matt get's up and beats me to it. He gets slashed across the chest and everything seems to move in slow motion. Alex creates a stone prison around Karl, then falls to her knees and starts crying. Me and the others run in and do the same. Although minutes away from death, Matt seems almost happy. "Y'know," He says. " I've always wanted to stop being master in a way that I wouldn't hurt you kids' feelings. Well, I've finally done that. But since I'm gonna be leaving shortly," He pauses to cough, "I now appoint my son Lloyd as Twilight Phoenix' Guild Master. And I'm gonna give you something you'll need. He grabs Alex's arm and focuses all magic power he can into it and a tattoo appears "I'm gonna be blunt with you here. I'll be dead within at least fifteen minutes, so I'm giving you the power to defeat my old friend, Demons Fist guild master Karl. That tattoo is one of Twilight Phoenix's guild spells; Twilight Creed. I've sent a telepathic message; those still loyal to their master can perish with him. But the others who would like a chance at redemption always has a place in the guild. Now go, there's not much…… time……" Matt's eyes roll back into his head as he takes his last breath. (Alex) Karl breaks out of the prison, and Kayla immediately charges him in a fury of fire, quite literally; her entire body catches fire as she tackles the guild master through two walls. She gets thrown back out and I can hear one of her ribs snapping. I grab the tattoo on my arm and I immediately feel like I've went into auto-pilot and start chanting the words to the Twilight Creed spell. I see Karl fall as the magic power drains out of him. For some reason, this angers me more, causing me to drain even more magic power from him. Once I'm done, I fuse all his magic power with mine. As I'm doing this, I see Mitch grab my hand, and his magic power is fused with mine and Karl's. In turn, all the others do the same, until I feel like I'm going to explode. I finish the spell as Payton walks away. "With the power of a Twilight Phoenix I will end it here and now. Twilight Creed!!!!!" A huge beam of magic power larger then an Etherion blasts out of my hand and at Karl. The beam instantly vaporizes him into nothingness. It's over. It's done. I then sway back and forth for four seconds and promptly faint. (Epilogue/Alex) I wake up in the Guild Infirmary. I look to the left and see Kayla laying on the next bed over with three broken ribs. I then look to the left and see Mitch, sitting in wait for me to wake up. He smiles as I see him. "What is it?" I ask. "How long was I out" Gabe joins Mitch, and he's looking very serious. "Two hundred years. Everyone you know and love is gone. I'm Ren, Gabe's great-grand-son" I gasp in surprise, but Payton walks in and slaps him as he bursts into laughter. "The look on your face! No, it's been a couple weeks," He says. I relax a bit to figure out that my friends are still with me. And I'm partially mad at Gabe, but hey, it's his fault when I beat him up. "Is Kayla alright?" I ask "She has three broken ribs, five fractured, and an un-eaten cupcake." Gabe says. I go to her bed beside mine and wait for her to wake up. "She won't wake up," Mitch says. "She'll be out for, at least two more days, at most another month. Until then, let's make the most of the time we do have." He says, lacing his hand in mine The End